Le Secret de Bill
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Bill a dix-sept ans et rêve d'un peu de paix, loin du chaos qu'est le Terrier. Il part se promener, dans les chemins enneigés, et fait une étrange rencontre...


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers" organisé sur HPF l'été dernier par ET et Saam. Lors de ce défi, nous avions toutes les semaines durant l'été un défi avec un thème, des contraintes, et nous devions écrire un texte dessus. Les - très nombreux - participants étaient répartis dans les 4 maisons de Poudlard et le but était de faire gagner des points à sa maison. Voici mon texte pour le 1er défi qui était le suivant :**

•Le thème est **au bord de l'eau**.  
•Dans votre texte le nombre **42** a une signification particulière (anecdote, montant, âge, numéro de département, multiple des chiffres préférés etc... ce que vous voulez !)  
•Vous devez faire apparaître les **5 sens**.  
•Vous devez faire apparaître les **4 éléments**

 **Mon OS prend place pendant les vacances de Noël 1987 (Bill est majeur, il est de novembre 1970).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— C'est inadmissible ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous auriez pu la tuer, vous êtes complètement inconscients ! On ne joue pas avec les couteaux de cuisine, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— C'était pour rigoler… grommela Fred.

— Si elle gigotait pas tout le temps aussi… renchérit George.

Bill soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas passer ses vacances à Poudlard, au moins il aurait un peu de calme. Au Terrier, il n'avait pas une minute de silence, entre les jumeaux qui faisaient tourner leur mère en bourrique, Ginny qui ne tenait pas en place et Ron qui faisait plus de bêtises que les jumeaux en essayant de participer à leurs jeux.

— Je n'en reviens pas d'être obligée de vous expliquer des choses aussi élémentaires ! Vouloir couper les cheveux de votre sœur avec un couteau, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, nom d'un gobelin ! Vous avez neuf ans, et vous vous comportez comme si vous en aviez six !

— Eh !

— Oh pardon, Ginny chérie, se reprit Molly. Vous vous rendez compte tous les deux ? Votre sœur n'a que six ans, et je préfèrerais confier ma baguette magique à elle plutôt qu'à l'un de vous deux !

Bill sourit en voyant sa sœur se rengorger et adresser un regard narquois aux jumeaux qui regardaient leurs chaussures. Ils allaient peut-être se tenir tranquille un moment après une telle réprimande. Il se replongea dans son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 6_. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé un parchemin de 30 centimètres sur le sortilège d'Amnésie pour la rentrée et il préférait s'y prendre le plus tôt possible.

— Bill, chéri, dit Molly en s'approchant de lui, tu devrais sortir un peu, tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis le début des vacances.

— Elles viennent juste de commencer, et puis j'ai du boulot, j'irai dehors un autre jour.

— Je te trouve un peu pâle, tu ne prends pas assez le soleil.

— Bah, le feu dans la cheminée c'est plus ou moins pareil ! Regarde, je bronze, ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage de l'âtre.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, découragée, et retourna à la cuisine. Bill sourit, satisfait, et se remit au travail. Mais à peine avait-il lu un paragraphe qu'un hurlement de Fred retentit dans le salon, le faisant sursauter. Sa bouteille d'encre se renversa sur le tapis, et il fit une rature sur son parchemin.

— C'est pas bientôt fini ? cria Percy depuis le premier étage. Il y en a qui travaillent ici !

Bill referma son livre avec irritation et nettoya le tapis d'un coup de baguette. Il se leva, apercevant au passage George aux prises avec Ginny dont les dents étaient plantées dans le mollet de son jumeau. Non, décidément, il ne parviendrait pas à travailler ce jour-là, alors autant aller prendre l'air. Il mit sa cape la plus chaude ainsi que ses gants en peau de dragon, avisant les flocons qui voletaient et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Les protestations de Percy quant au bruit lui parvinrent étouffées.

Bill se mit à marcher d'un bon pas, savourant le silence qui accompagnait la légère chute de neige. Le sol se recouvrait petit à petit d'une poudre blanche. L'hiver serait rigoureux, c'était ce qu'avait dit le professeur Sinistra, et ils ne cessaient d'en parler à la radio.

Il arriva à la rivière qui bordait Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, elle était presque gelée. Les feuilles des roseaux étaient couvertes d'une fine pellicule de givre, figées et paisibles. Bill décida de longer la rivière, elle était à l'écart des habitations, il n'y rencontrerait pas grand monde, surtout par ce temps. Il inspira à fond. Il aimait l'odeur de la neige. D'aucuns auraient dit que c'était de l'eau, et que ça ne sentait pas. Mais c'était un parfum très ténu, quelque chose de frais, qui rappelle la montagne, la roche et l'eau claire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un son étrange lui parvint. On aurait dit… que quelqu'un chantait. C'était une voix fluette, douce, comme une brise. Bill contourna le saule gelé et se figea, stupéfait. Une petite fille était assise au bord de l'eau, vêtue d'un pull de grosse laine et d'un pantalon de velours rouge. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de flocons, et son nez rougi par le froid.

— _La fée du givre, la fée des feuilles, la fée des cailloux, et de l'écureuil_ … chantonnait-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? demanda Bill.

— Je cherche les fées, répondit-elle de sa petite voix en se penchant davantage vers la rivière.

— Tu vas être gelée ! s'exclama-t-il en ôtant sa cape et ses gants pour l'en couvrir.

Elle se laissa faire, et se retrouva emmitouflée jusqu'au nez dans la cape fourrée, ses petites mains protégées dans les grands gants.

— J'ai des mains grandes comme les tiennes ! s'exclama-t-elle en les regardant.

Elle avait des yeux bleus immenses, un peu globuleux. Bill lui couvrit la tête du capuchon de la cape pour qu'elle ne prenne pas davantage froid.

— Où sont tes parents ?

— Là-haut, dans la grande maison en forme de tour.

Elle lui désigna le haut de la colline et Bill vit l'étrange construction. Il savait qu'elle appartenait aux Lovegood, c'était donc leur fille qui était là, toute seule, dans le froid ? Il ne les avait pas vus depuis quelques temps mais était certain que jamais ils n'auraient laissé leur enfant vagabonder par un temps pareil !

— Tu es Luna ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, s'amusant à faire des têtes de monstres avec les gants de Bill.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

— Je suis partie, je voulais m'amuser. Ils font des potions qui sentent mauvais, c'est pas drôle. Alors je suis partie.

— Tu les as prévenus ?

Elle secoua la tête, l'air un peu penaude. Bill se leva d'un bond, et s'apprêtait à courir vers la maison quand elle l'arrêta :

— Oh non s'il te plaît ! Ils vont me gronder après ! Joue avec moi, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais faire de la magie ?

Bill hésita. Il connaissait les Lovegood pour leur excentricité, mais s'ils se rendaient compte de l'absence de leur fille, ils réagiraient comme n'importe quel parent inquiet, et paniqueraient. D'un autre côté, cette gamine était si étrange, elle l'intriguait. S'il la ramenait à ses parents, il n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, et ne la reverrait probablement pas de sitôt.

— Oui, je sais en faire…

— Montre-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa petite voix flûtée. Je rentrerai après, c'est promis.

Il la croyait, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'une menteuse, ni d'être égoïste au point de laisser ses parents s'inquiéter pour elle trop longtemps. Bill lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit sa baguette et un morceau de neige, glacé au toucher. Puis d'un habile mouvement du poignet, il enchanta la poudre blanche qui laissa place à un petit bonhomme de neige.

— Oh, c'est joli ! fit Luna en tapant dans ses mains. Fais-le encore !

Bill lui sourit, heureux de son enthousiasme. A l'aide d'un nouveau sortilège, il changea le bonhomme de neige en gâteau qui aurait sans doute été délicieux s'il n'avait pas été fait de cristaux de glace. Luna le lui prit des mains, les yeux brillant et en croqua un gros bout.

— Eh ! Tu vas t'abîmer les dents, arrête ! protesta Bill en lui reprenant l'objet magique.

— Il est très bon.

— C'est de la neige Luna, ça n'a pas de goût.

— Si, dans ma tête ça en a. Je l'ai imaginé.

Bill fut surpris par sa façon de penser. Elle avait le même âge que Ginny et pourtant elle réfléchissait d'une manière tellement différente. Ginny aurait réclamé un vrai gâteau, Luna faisait travailler son imagination pour croire qu'elle en mangeait un vrai. C'était… étonnant.

— Tu as déjà compté les fées ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, ce ne sont pas des êtres très intéressants.

— Il y en a quarante-deux, poursuivit Luna comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Tu les as toutes comptées ?

— Oui… Enfin… je ne sais pas compter au-delà.

Elle semblait déçue, presque triste. Bill lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire.

— Quarante-deux, c'est déjà bien pour ton âge, tu sais. Et puis… ce n'est pas la peine de savoir au-delà, ça n'apporte que des embêtements. Et quarante-deux fées, c'est beaucoup, je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse y en avoir autant !

— Il y en a pour tout ! C'est ma maman qui me l'a appris. Tu as déjà vu des Nargoles ?

— Non, répondit Bill amusé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des petites créatures, elles se cachent dans le gui et volent des choses. Si tu perds des choses, c'est peut-être la faute des Nargoles. C'est Maman qui me l'a dit.

— Elle en sait des choses ta maman.

— C'est la plus intelligente. Elle invente des sortilèges, et des potions ! Ça marche pas toujours, mais elle s'entraîne et un jour ça marchera !

Luna se leva soudain et s'approcha de la rivière jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bord.

— Ne tombe pas, lui dit Bill en lui prenant la main.

La surface était lisse et translucide comme du verre. A moitié gelée, la rivière semblait s'endormir peu à peu. Avec la longue cape et le capuchon, Luna ressemblait à un lutin des bois. Elle se pencha et toucha la surface du bout des doigts. Puis elle toqua, comme si elle demandait la permission d'entrer. Elle se redressa et mit son doigt devant sa bouche.

— Chut, les poissons dorment, murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête, observant les arbres couverts de neige et de glaçons.

— Tu crois que les plantes dorment, elles aussi ? Elles doivent avoir froid comme ça…

— Non, elles sont bien au chaud, ne t'en fais pas. Elles reviendront au printemps. Le givre leur tient chaud, c'est comme une couverture. Tiens viens voir.

Il lui fit signe de s'accroupir près de lui, puis il gratta la neige de ses mains nues, et dévoila quelques brins d'herbe et de la terre gelée.

— Tu vois, ils sont bien protégés. Ils se réveilleront quand la neige fondra.

Luna passa une main timide dessus, comme si elle les caressait. Puis…

— Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Bill sourit en la voyant compter les brins d'herbe découverts. Elle semblait si absorbée dans sa tâche qu'il n'osa pas parler pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

— … quarante, quarante-et-un, quarante-deux… Après je sais pas. Mais ça fait rien, tu m'as dit, hein ?

— Non, ça n'a aucune importance, tu apprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

Cette gamine était vraiment hors du commun, elle semblait venir d'un autre monde. Sa petite voix flûtée était comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Bill, comme le tintement de dizaines de glaçons, le pépiement des oiseaux au printemps, le chant de la rivière. Tandis que sa sœur était d'un tempérament de feu, Luna avait le calme tranquille de l'eau qui dort, et quelque chose en plus, un brin de folie qui l'amenait à s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'elle voyait et à croire aux choses les plus loufoques.

— Au fait, tu les as trouvées les fées que tu cherchais ? demanda Bill.

— Non, elles sont cachées. On doit leur faire un peu peur. Oh ! Regarde… chuchota-t-elle en le tirant par la manche.

Bill grimaça, son bras s'était engourdi avec le froid. Il observa cependant le point qu'elle lui désignait.

— Je ne vois rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Une fée de la neige… Tu vois les flocons qui volent ? C'est elle.

— Luna, tous les flocons volent autour de nous, c'est le vent qui fait ça.

— Tu ne veux pas la voir. Tu crois que tu sais tout parce que tu es plus grand, mais c'est parce que tu es trop grand que tu ne la vois pas. Les grands ne voient pas les fées, c'est Maman qui me l'a dit. Elle n'y arrive plus, elle non plus. Mais c'est pas grave tu sais. Toi aussi tu fais des choses magiques, comme le bonhomme de neige tout à l'heure. Tu peux m'en refaire un ?

Bill sourit. Il ne pouvait pas voir les fées, mais il avait le pouvoir de l'émerveiller d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Il se redressa et exécuta quelques habiles moulinets. La neige au sol se mit à tourbillonner, jusqu'à former une silhouette. Ses contours se précisèrent et lorsque le sortilège eut été achevé, un bonhomme de neige grand comme lui se dressait à côté de Luna.

— Oh merci ! Je vais l'appeler comme toi… Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Bill.

— Alors ce sera Bill !

Folle de joie, elle s'amusa à le remodeler, ses gestes rendus maladroits par les énormes gants. Bill l'aida dans sa tâche, allant lui trouver des cailloux et des bouts de bois afin de parfaire la sculpture. Luna riait, chantonnait, se lançait dans des élucubrations sur les Joncheruines ou les Ronflaks Cornus, les yeux brillants et les joues roses.

L'après-midi avançait, le soleil déclinait. Bill dut mettre fin à leurs jeux et lui prit la main pour la raccompagner chez elle.

— Tu ne diras rien hein ? Je me ferais gronder… souffla Luna.

— Ce sera notre secret, si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer !

Luna hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

— Oh oui, un secret ! Le secret de Bill et Luna, et on n'en parlera jamais à personne !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, comme il se baissait pour lui enlever sa cape. Il faisait froid, le ciel était gris, mais Luna était un petit rayon de soleil dans cette journée d'hiver.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur ces deux personnages qui sont totalement nouveaux pour moi ! Vous pouvez laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me ferait très plaisir :)**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
